Pokušaj
|semiplace = 9th|semipoints = 72|position = 10th|points = 110|previous = Rijeka bez imena|next = Bistra voda|image = Bh08.jpg|conductor = --}}'Pokušaj '("Try" or "Attempt") was the Bosnian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrade composed and performed by Laka. Laka performed the song with his younger sister Mirela along with four backing singers dressed as brides performing mundane activities onstage such as hanging laundry and knitting. It qualified from the first semi-final in 9th place. At the grand final, it was performed sixth on the night following Armenia and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 10th place with 110 points. Lyrics |-| Bosnian= (Ne silazi sa čardaka) (Rek’o mi je pjevač Laka) (Ne klepeći nanulama) (Nemoj da se praviš dama) (Ne silazi sa čardaka) (Rek’o mi je lično Laka) (Ne silazi sa čardaka) (Dok ti ljubav nije jaka) Na moju omiljenu foru Prevarim faunu i floru Da život nije postao u moru Nego od ljubavi Ljubavi, ljubavi, od ljubavi Kolike protračismo dane Ležeći, jedući banane Pa spadosmo na niske grane Bez ljubavi Ljubavi, ljubavi, bez ljubavi Pokušaću da te poljubim a ti se pravi luda Pokušaću da te poljubim a ti se pravi luda Pokušaću da te probudim a ti se pravi budna (Ne silazi sa čardaka) (Rek’o mi je pjevač Laka) (Ne klepeći nanulama) (Nemoj da se praviš dama) (Ne silazi sa čardaka) (Rek’o mi je lično Laka) (Ne silazi sa čardaka) (Dok ti ljubav nije jaka) Pokušaću da te poljubim a ti se pravi luda Pokušaću da te poljubim a ti se pravi luda Pokušaću da te probudim a ti se pravi budna Pokušaću da te poljubim a ti se pravi luda (Ne silazi sa čardaka) (Rek’o mi je pjevač Laka) Pokušaću da te poljubim a ti se pravi luda (Ne klepeći nanulama) (Nemoj da se praviš dama) Pokušaću da te probudim a ti se pravi budna |-| English= (Don’t come down from the balcony) (Laka the singer told me) (Don’t make noise with your sandals) (Don’t pretend to be a lady) (Don’t come down from the balcony) (Laka told me personally) (Don’t come down from the balcony) (Until your love is strong) I tricked both fauna and flora With my favourite prank That life did not begin in the sea But of love Love, love, of love How many days did we spend Lying down, eating bananas And then we fell onto the lower branches Without love Love, love, without love I’ll try to kiss you and you can act foolish I’ll try to kiss you and you can act foolish I’ll try to wake you up and you can pretend you’re awake (Don’t come down from the balcony Laka the singer told me) (Don’t make noise with your sandals Don’t pretend to be a lady) (Don’t come down from the balcony) (Laka told me personally) (Don’t come down from the balcony) (Until your love is strong) I’ll try to kiss you and you can act foolish I’ll try to kiss you and you can act foolish I’ll try to wake you up and you can pretend you’re awake I’ll try to kiss you and you can act foolish (Don’t come down from the balcony) (Laka the singer told me) I’ll try to kiss you and you can act foolish (Don’t make noise with your sandals) (Don’t pretend to be a lady) I’ll try to wake you up and you can pretend you’re awake Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2008